1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of folding a map into book form and of mounting the map on the book cover for shelving as a book, for transporting on the user's person, for enabling the user to read the map as a book by sequentially flipping its flaps, and for rapidly locating communities and other pertinent features of almost any size of the map.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the past to fold a map, so that it is reduced into a convenient size for transporting and storing, and for unfolding it, so that it is readily available to a user in a convenient manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,438 describes a method of mounting a map or chart by cutting it into a number of longitudinal strips which are sub-divided into various sections for transverse folding to secure the desired longitudinal reduction in size, the strips thus prepared being mounted upon rocking supports attached to leaves constituting a book so that a single map strip may be displaced laterally to either side of the middle of the book or may be arranged for further displacement laterally, as by hinging the end strips to the respective covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,460 shows a method of folding maps to book-like form by providing the map with folds in concertina fashion and with transverse pleats which can be turned over and/or disposed at intervals from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,732 teaches folding a map into book-like form by folding a middle strip in accordion fashion to form a series of longitudinal panels, the upper and lower edges of which are provided with accordion cross-flaps running perpendicular to these longitudinal panels and the cross-flaps being provided with slits along alternate longitudinal fold-breaks which lie on the front edge of the book, these slits extending to the upper or the lower book edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,065 discloses a book fold may having both horizontal and vertical fold lines which divide the map into a plurality of quadrants which are numbered for easy reference, the back of the map being attached to a folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,569 discloses a system for folding a map along horizontal, vertical, and diagonal lines so that the map is reduced to rectangular sections and can be successfully folded about the diagonals for easy refernce.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,363 shows a method for folding a map into the shape of a book by using both vertical and horizontal fold lines, both internal and external, with an inner flap being folded downwardly only by tearing along perforations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,806 shows a map system in which a map is folded into quadrants along a horizontal and a vertical line for systematic viewing in book form.
However, none of these prior art attempts at conveniently folding a map for storing, transporting, and reading thereof have adequately satisfied the need of the driver of an automobile who is traveling on a modern highway at speeds of about a mile a minute. Furthermore, none of these maps have combined such a convenient folding method with a method for locating small communities and features on the map in a very rapid manner and with little more than a glance and a flip of one or two flaps of the map. Moreover, none are suitable for pilots of small airplanes who navigate by piloting, for they often have difficulty in handling charts bearing radio directional information, topographical features, and airport information while simultaneously flying the airplane, particularly during bad weather. Furthermore, none are designed for use as marine charts to be used by operators of fast fishing boats of the outboard type who frequently have difficulty with displaying and reading charts, particularly during high wind situations, while traveling in waters having underwater obstacles or other dangerous terrain features. In such situations, it is desirable that the map be permanently folded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a map in permanently mounted book form which can be readily manipulated by flipping portions thereof and which can be simultaneously utilized for locating even very minor features with a few rapid glances.